Too hard to miss
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: this kinda rubs of of chobits a bit but its GT and trunks makes a perscom to help him work but he soon falls in love with it a while after...but on a rainy night somthings happens


To hard Too Miss  
"Boy!!! Get up here and out of the damn lab now!!" yelled Vegeta  
  
"alright alright!" yelled Trunks in a stressful tone of voice,  
  
"what were you doing down their anyway? It's been 3 weeks!" Vegeta said  
  
rasing an eyebrow. Trunks smiled brightly and spun around his father  
  
"nothing! Nothing at all!" Trunks ran upstairs to his room. For the rest of the  
  
night. "ok ok..uh..Lilia?..No um.Chi!..no been done..Kasakin?...no. GAH THIS  
  
IS HARD!!!" Trunks said angerly as he though the paper at the wall. "I GOT IT!"  
  
Trunks looked down at his trash can and saw an old Rose in thier." Her name  
  
Be Rose.." Trunks smiled Brightly got to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~`NEXT DAY~~~  
  
"ok " Trunks put the last adjustments on his 3 weeks of work.  
  
Trunks wlaked up stairs to the living room were the whole Gt gang was at.  
  
"ok here's my work!" He pulled of the blanket and their stood and Purple hair  
  
pink highlighted Brown eyed Persocom. Trunks bent down and pushed a  
  
switch between her legs to turn her on. " her name is Rose" Trunks said with a  
  
sigh. Rose opened her eyes and smiled at the GT gang and said "Konnichiwa!  
  
Whats your name!" Bulma stood up and gasped "oh my god hunny she's  
  
Fantasic!" Goten nodded "yea I bet you can have some fun with her!" "GOTEN!" Chichi yelled.  
  
~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~  
  
"Eh Rose?" Master Roshi said waveing her to the kitchen.  
  
Rose walked up and smiled brightly "yes?" "may I look up some porn off ya?"  
  
Master Roshi asked with drool on his tongue. "um alright." Rose said with a  
  
Puzzled look.  
  
Trunks was wlaking by the room when he saw what Roshi was doing  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH HER!?" Trunks yelled in  
  
the door way. He flew in and kicked Roshi out a window.  
  
Trunks looked at Rose with a scowl "did rose do something wrong?" Rose asked  
  
Whimper. Trunks sighed and clamed down "No, no you didn't"  
  
~~~ 6 days later~~~  
  
" I'm off to work Rose be back Later on!" Trunks yelled up the stairs.  
  
"OKEY DOKEY!" Rose yelled form her/Trunks's room. Rose wlaked down stairs  
  
and hour after Trunks had left "Mr.Vegeta? may I go for a walk?" Rose asked  
  
him "yea sure whatever" the Sayin Prince said stuffing his face.  
  
~~~9:00~~~  
  
"I'm Back!" Trunks yelled "Rose!...er- Rose?"  
  
Trunks walked in the living room to were his father was."Dad have you seen Rose?"  
  
"uh yea she went for a walk around 10:00 ,why do you ask?...oh." Vegeta said  
  
putting down a paper.  
  
Trunks truned Super sayian felw out the window.  
  
As trunks was flying he was rembering the best times he had with Rose "oh Rose" he  
  
Thought as he stoked the ring on his fingure one had and Rose had. "I planed to marry  
  
You my love." Around 3 am he found her stareing up at the sky. " Rose? Rose!!'Trunks yelled. Rose looked up and waved trunks flew down to her  
  
. "is rose a bad girl?" Rose said happily. "rose.I cant be mad at you."  
  
trunks and Rose walked down on the bike line of the street. Then the rain was pooring  
  
harder and harder. Trunks stoped just for a moment when he saw to flashing head lights  
  
flying towards the two at top speed even now as a sayin Trunks couldn't make them  
  
avoid it! As it was 3 feet away Rose trew her slef in fornt of Trunks looked at her  
  
shocked then it all went black...  
  
Trunks wacth went off which woke, him he felt blood driping down his arm and face "ro-  
  
*Cough cough* rose..are you"? trunks gasped trunks Ran over to her. The rain was still  
  
pooring down "rose!! Rose! Please answer me! Rose looked up at him smiled and said  
  
"Konnichwa what's your name?" trunks looked in horror as he knew that rose didn't  
  
remeber of anything of what happened Trunks flew her home and laid her on his bed  
  
the two still soaking wet trunks could tell ther was nothing he could do.  
  
Rose crashed and hour later.But to Trunks he lost the one and only love.  
  
"Rose my love you may not of been human to anyone else but they could of thought of you nothing less than a toster.of a stove but to me..you were may love"  
  
Trunks grasped Rose's Hand one last time and ran his fingure though her hair as the  
  
tears fell down he beat up face he ran his fingure though her hair one final time.  
Plz!! Review!! 


End file.
